


Vítej doma, Johne

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: Translations [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, friends-to-lovers, series 3 fix-it
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Když se John nastěhuje zpět do 221B, myslí si, že to on sám je zlomený muž. Jenže po nějaké době je jasné, že to nejspíš nebude pravda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vítej doma, Johne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome Home, John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925061) by [slashscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/pseuds/slashscribe). 



> Beta'ed by the amazing mia mam, as always, thank you!

John se nastěhoval zpátky do 221B a myslel si, že to on byl ten zničený, na dně. To on byl ten, komu se už dvakrát svět zhroutil před očima – nejdřív kvůli Sherlockovi, a teď kvůli Mary a tomu dítěti, které ještě ke všemu ani nebylo jeho.

 

Někdy si ale nebyl tak jistý. To, čím prošli, je oba zanechalo jiné, než bývali. Sherlock už nebyl tak přelétavý, méně trucoval a vybuchoval. John byl většinu času tak unavený, že si připadal jako stařec, ale nedokázal sebrat sílu a změnit to.

 

Některé věci se ale nezměnily, jako jeho ošoupané, ale milované křeslo, do kterého se zabořil, když poslouchal konejšivou hru houslí, usrkával čaj, předstíral, že si čte noviny, ale ve skutečnosti celou svou bytostí naslouchal zvukům Sherlocka – zvukům domova.

 

**

 

Jednoho rána John seběhl dolů po schodech jen v ponožkách a rukou přikryl mohutné zívnutí. Zaslechl, jak Sherlock kramaří v kuchyni, a unaveně si promnul obličej. Neměl sílu hádat se s ním o experimentech v prostoru pro vaření, ale asi mu nic jiného nezbývalo.

 

Předem se smířil s tím, že si aspoň uzme krajíček chleba a najde místečko na jeden šálek čaje – na cokoliv jiného byl moc unavený. Když ale dorazil do kuchyně, zarazil se ve dveřích. Ruka mu spadla, naprázdno otevřel pusu a zase ji sklapnul.

 

„Johne,“ pozdravil ho Sherlock a sotva se na něj podíval. Vypadal nesvůj, pokud tak John mohl soudit z toho, jak se vyhýbal jeho pohledu.

 

„Sherlocku,“ dostal ze sebe John, hlas chraptivý a unavený spánkem. „Ty –“

 

„Když jsi tak zaspal, někdo snídani udělat musel,“ řekl Sherlock. Kdysi by to znělo kousavě, teď jen jako chabý pokus o sarkasmus. Jako by se Sherlock snažil, aby byly věci jako dřív, ale zrovna moc se mu to nedařilo.

 

Johnovi se na vteřinku zadrhl dech. Pozoroval, jak Sherlock vaří snídani, víc než dost pro oba. Bylo sedm ráno, John určitě nezaspal. Sherlock mu pohled nevracel a Johna napadlo, že musí působit deprimovaněji, než si myslel, když se ho ze všech lidí zrovna Sherlock snaží utěšit.

 

„Jasně,“ řekl John. „Asi bych si měl nastavit budík.“

 

Sherlock se letmo potěšeně usmál, ale pořád se na Johna nedíval. Když se ale John posadil za stůl, nemohl se přestat dívat na Sherlocka.   

 

**

 

John se domů z práce vrátil dřív. Posledních pár pacientů zrušilo objednané termíny a John nemohl vystát, jak se tam na něj všichni dívají a vědí, že je rozvedený, že nemá žádné miminko, jak vědí, že Mary zmizela, ale nevědí, proč. Možná by si měl najít novou práci.

 

Schody zdolal pomalu, jako obvykle, a otevřel dveře. 221B teď bývala klidná. Ani jeden z nich už neměl chuť na výtržnosti, ne po tom všem, co se stalo. Bývaly časy, kdy by čekal, že Sherlock mezitím prostřílel zeď, ale teď John věděl, že to neuvidí – ne když teď Sherlock býval tak pozorný, až to Johna znervózňovalo. Johna mrzelo, že své nálady dával najevo tak, že to trklo i Sherlocka.

 

Když ale otevřel dveře, Sherlock seděl na pohovce s koleny pod bradou, hlavou položenou na nich a očima zavřenýma. Seděl čelem k oknu – možná se díval ven. Johna napadlo, že asi usnul. Nemohl si nevšimnout, jak hubený Sherlock je, jak drobný vypadá, když je tak schoulený. Tvář se mu vyhladila odpočinkem a teprve teď, když je neviděl, si John všiml, kolik nových vrásek Sherlock mívá, když je vzhůru.

 

„Jsi doma brzy,“ zamumlal Sherlock. Ani se přitom nehnul a neotevřel oči.

 

John sebou trhnul. Bylo mu, jako kdyby ho nachytali při něčem nepřístojném. „Myslel jsem, že spíš.“

 

„Palác myšlenek,“ odvětil Sherlock neurčitě.

 

„Aha,“ řekl John a ve vzpomínkách mu problesklo Appledore, vražda, kterou Sherlock spáchal kvůli Mary, a všechny ty věci, na které nechtěl myslet. Ignoroval to.

 

„Posledních pár pacientů se omluvilo,“ dodal nervózně.

 

Sherlock vzhlédl a s přimhouřenýma očima si Johna pečlivě prohlédl. „Aha,“ poznamenal a Johna napadlo, kolik toho na něm vlastně viděl.

 

**

Venku lilo. John si držel deštník nad hlavou tak těsně, jak to jen šlo, a choulil ramena, aby se pod něj schoval co nejvíc. Promočená papírová taška s nákupem cedila vodu do jeho stejně promočených bot. Cestou domů z práce – ano, ještě pořád se neodhodlal k tomu, dát výpověď – se stavil v obchodě, protože věděl, že doma toho k jídlu moc nebude.

Mohl si vzít taxi, ale necítil se na to. Ten déšť svým způsobem zapadal do jeho nálady a tak se jím prodíral až domů. Konečně doma, oklepal deštník a vešel. Jediná část jeho těla, která nebyla promočená na kůži, byly vlasy. Nic víc deštník v těch větrem hnaných záclonách deště ochránit nedokázal.

Vydusal schody a celé je pokapal. Hned jak uschne, bude je muset vytřít, to je otrava. Přede dveřmi se zarazil. Byla slyšet hudba, ale ne Sherlockova. Nahrávka, cosi klasického, co John neznal. To je se Sherlockem vzácnost. Třeba měli návštěvu. John si povzdychl a otevřel dveře.

Doma byl ale jen jeho spolubydlící. John se zarazil mezi dveřmi s otevřenou pusou při pohledu na Sherlocka, jak v kuchyni uklízí nákup. Zrovna se natáhl, aby do skříňky uložil plechovku fazolí, a pak se pootočil a ohlédl přes rameno.

„Ahoj, Johne.“ Jako kdyby všechno, co dělal, bylo úplně normální.

John pořád zíral. Sherlock se k němu otočil čelem a přejel ho tím pronikavým pohledem, o kterém John věděl, že značí dedukování.

„Sherlocku, tys byl nakoupit?“ zeptal se John.

„Řekl bych, že odpověď je poměrně zjevná.“ Díval se na něj trochu zklamaně.

„Ty nikdy nechodíš nakupovat,“ odpověděl John. Pořád ještě stál na jednom místě a loužičky dešťové vody se roztékaly po podlaze. 

Sherlock pokrčil rameny a vrátil se ke svému nákupu. Záda měl jako prkno. „Už nějakou dobu jsem si nakupoval sám. Zvykl jsem si na to.“

Jenže John zahlédl, jak Sherlock ukládá Johnovu oblíbenou marmeládu, a cosi ho píchlo v hrudi. Vkročil do kuchyně, zničehonic naštvaný, a s hlasitým čvachtnutím položil svou promočenou tašku na stůl.

„Sherlocku, co to děláš?“

Sherlock se na něj neohlédl. „Nakupuju. Lidé potřebují živiny. Myslel bych si, že jako doktor –“

„Ne,“ přerušil ho John. Hleděl do jeho zad a pěst se mu svírala. „Ty jsi – ohleduplný. Abych pravdu řekl, je to dost divné.“

Sherlock se zarazil. Ruce mu ztuhly okolo baleného chleba. Rozlehlo se mezi nimi mlčení, nechutně rychlá barokní hudba z obýváku se zdála skoro ohlušující. Nakonec Sherlock odpověděl:

„Nejsem ohleduplný člověk, Johne,“ řekl tiše.

John protočil oči. „Jasně, a proto taky nemusíš dělat tohle všechno, snídaně a nosit mi čaj a tak. Dokonce už ani nenecháváš části těl v lednici.“

„Myslel jsem, že tě to potěší.“ Sherlock se ještě pořád neotočil, a jeho hlas zněl zdvořile a pod kontrolou.

„Cením si toho, Sherlocku, ovšemže ano. Ale nemusíš – podívej, já vím, že nejsem zrovna v pohodě, jo? Ale kvůli tomu okolo mě nemusíš chodit po špičkách.“ John chtěl návrat do normálu, chtěl, aby ho Sherlock vytáčel k nepříčetnosti čtyřiadvacet hodin denně, chtěl bojiště.

Sherlock chvíli nic neříkal. Nakonec se otočil a naštvaně se na Johna zahleděl. „Nechodím po špičkách. Moje Oxfordky by takové zacházení dlouho nevydržely.“

John na něj chvíli zíral, než mu došlo, co Sherlock zrovna řekl. „Pro Boha živé –“

„Víš, jak nesnáším, když používáš nesmyslné metafory,“ dodal Sherlock. Rty měl roztažené ve známém úsměšku, ale oči se mu nesmály. „A pro přesnost, nejsem ani milý, ani ohleduplný. Nikdy nejsem milý, ty bys to měl vědět nejlíp. Jsem velmi sobecký.“

„A proto kupuješ mou oblíbenou marmeládu? Protože jsi sobec?“ poukázal John na skříňku.

Sherlock se od něj odvrátil zpátky k nákupu. „Zjevně,“ odpověděl, ale kousavě to neznělo.

 **

 John Sherlocka pořádně nechápal, už když s ním bydlel poprvé. Bývaly časy, kdy mu připadalo, že už to skoro měl, ale Sherlock ho vždycky dokázal překvapit. Tentokrát ale Sherlocka nechápal skoro vůbec. Někdy se věci zdály v pořádku – když John pobaveně sledoval, jak Sherlock řve na televizi, anebo když Sherlock nechával nepořádek – k jejím věčným nářkům - na starost paní Hudsonové.

Ale něco tomu chybělo. Něco mezi nimi nesedělo, a John nevěděl, co by to mohlo být. Jako kdyby Sherlock kus sebe držel pod zámkem, a John tomu nerozuměl.

Zrovna měli případ. Bylo fajn být zas spolu jako dřív. Lestrade jim zavolal po neskutečně dlouhé době rádiového ticha, a Sherlock se zářivě usmál a rozkázal Johnovi, aby popadl svůj kabát a nezdržoval.

Šetření na scéně zločinu bylo naprosto úžasné. Sherlock myslel nahlas, víc než obvykle, a vysvětloval detaily Johnovi častěji, než dělával dřív. Zdálo se, že ho překvapuje, a to příjemně, kdykoliv John odpověděl.

Pak stáli v zadní uličce a lapali po dechu. Měli původně namířeno do kanceláře podezřelého, aby se ho nenápadně vyptali na pár věcí, ale když se ten chlap neočekávaně ukázal a zahlédl jejich obličeje, vyvalil oči – poznal je – a Sherlock s Johnem se za ním rozeběhli. Podezřelý je pořádně povodil po schodištích a chodbách, než konečně vyběhli ven, a Sherlock vystartoval oklikou, aby mu nadběhli do zadní uličky, kde čekali teď.

Už ho zaslechli, jak je dobíhá. Vyměnili si varovná pokývnutí, těla napjatá. Sherlock střelil po Johnovi poplašeným pohledem: zaslechl, jak se k prvním krokům připojily druhé. Zvedl dva prsty a John přikývl, zaslechl to taky.

Když ti dva vešli do uličky, John a Sherlock je už čekali. Vypukla potyčka, a John se rval s gustem, jaké už dlouho nezažil. Tělo mu reagovalo rychleji než kdy jindy, a cítil se, jako by se ta letargie, která ho mořila celé měsíce, konečně vypařila. Cítil se naživu, krev pulzující v žilách. Zahlédl, jak Sherlock složil toho komplice, když tu najednou podezřelý, který ho zrovna drapnul za předloktí, vytasil nůž.

John vzdáleně zaregistroval, jak se Sherlockovi rozšířily oči – zaslechl jeho hlas, své jméno – klopýtl, když ho Sherlock odstrčil a postavil se mezi něj a podezřelého. Sherlock vyzařoval zuřivost a odhodlání, které John viděl jen jednou – tehdy, když zastřelil Magnussena. Teď vypadal podobně, zběsilé oči, tvář zkřivenou hněvem, a ani si nevšiml, že ho nůž škrábl na boku, ale Johnovi to neuniklo, a John se do toho chtěl vložit, chtěl mu pomoci, ale Sherlock ho odrazil pryč a nepřestal se rvát. Konečně toho chlapa poslal k zemi, bezvědomé tělo se zhroutilo na chodník v téže chvíli, kdy se zpovzdálí ozval zvuk sirén.

„Johne,“ vyhrkl Sherlock nervózně, hned jak byl podezřelý mimo. Na svého protivníka v mžiku zapomněl a otočil se k Johnovi, oči vyděšené. „Johne, jsi zraněný?“ Horečně ho přejížděl pohledem a přistoupil blíž, aby ho ohmatal.

John mu odstrčil ruce. „Zatraceně, nejsem zraněný, ty pitomče, ty jsi zraněný, mohl bys přestat a sednout si –“

„Na tom nezáleží!“ přerušil ho Sherlock vztekle. Hlas se mu zlomil a ruce třásly. „Na tom nesejde, Johne!“ Bezmála křičel a divoce rozhodil ruce.

John chvíli jen zíral. Byl si naprosto jistý, že právě něco velmi důležitého prošvihl. Bylo mu, jako kdyby se mu měla změnit perspektiva – jenom si nebyl jistý, na co to měl vlastně přijít. Všechno, co věděl, bylo, že ho bolelo srdce.

Popošel o krok a zadržel Sherlocka za předloktí, aby ho trochu uklidnil. Sherlock dýchal zrychleně a nepravidelně, a pořád měl v očích cosi, co John vídával jen velmi zřídka. Johnovi se chtělo brečet a nechápal proč. Věci se vymykaly jeho kontrole.

„Sherlocku,“ řekl zhurta. „Záleží na tom. Opravdu. Jsi zraněný. Posaď se.“ Zlomil se mu hlas a musel polknout. „Jenom – prosím, posaď se.“

Sherlock vypadal jako člověk, který se s úsilím snaží ovládnout. John to nechápal. To on je přece ten na dně, ne? Jenže Sherlockovi se chvěl ret a cosi v jeho obličeji John nemohl rozpoznat. Ani se nezdálo, že by si všímal krve, co mu tekla z boku. Nevypadalo to zle, jen na pár stehů, ale John věděl, že to muselo bolet.

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. Dýchal zrychleně. „Měl nůž, on tě málem – Johne, jsi v pořádku?“

„Sherlocku,“ zopakoval John pevně. Stiskl mu předloktí. Sirény se přibližovaly. „Už jsem ti to říkal, je mi fajn, mohl bys s tím přestat?“

Sherlock se zhluboka a roztřeseně nadechl. „Omlouvám se.“ Hlas se mu tříštil a John to nemohl vydržet. Měl neodbytný dojem, že se mu Sherlock rozpadá pod rukama, a nechápal, co se to děje. Nechápal, odkud se to bere.

„Sherlocku, nemáš proč –“

Znovu zavrtěl hlavou, pořád ještě bez dechu. Johna napadlo, jestli to není záchvat paniky, a přál si, aby si ten pitomec už konečně sednul.

„Johne,“ zopakoval Sherlock zoufale. Johna vyděsilo, když si v jeho očích všiml záblesku slz. „Johne, omlouvám se. Je mi to tak líto. Nedokážu –“

John netušil, co dělat. Nikdy Sherlocka takhle neviděl. Neměl ani ponětí, za co se to sakra omlouvá. Zaslechl, jak kdesi před ústím uličky práskla dvířka. Kavalerie dorazila. Nechtěl, aby Sherlock plakal. Nevěděl, co se to děje. Ve své beznaději ho přitáhl k sobě a objal ho, ruku na zátylku, tiskl mu obličej ke svému krku, a prostě ho držel – zdálo se to jako celé věky, ale ve skutečnosti to bylo sotva déle než deset vteřin. Sherlock lapal po dechu a John zavřel oči. Myšlenky se mu naplno rozeběhly a nakonec ho pustil a podržel ho zase na délku paží od sebe.

„Je to v pořádku.“ Starostlivě se na Sherlocka podíval. Zdál se být víc pod kontrolou, a zavřel oči, aby se na něj nemusel dívat. „Přijela ambulance. Pojďme.“

Sherlock přikývl a zhluboka se nadechl. Zvuk sirén, nebo něco jiného ve vzduchu, ho zdá se konečně přivedl k sobě. Když otevřel oči, byly už jasné, a Johna skoro vyvedla z míry intenzita v tom krátkém pohledu, který mu věnoval. Pak se tam objevil Lestrade s dotazy, co se to ksakru děje, zrušil tu křehkou chvíli, a celý svět se zase začal točit.

Jízda taxíkem domů nebyla příjemná. Sherlock seděl schoulený na sedadle, zíral z okna a Johna si nevšímal. John se po něm tu a tam podíval, ale věděl, že ho Sherlock nejspíš sleduje v odrazu v okně, a tak se to snažil omezovat. Dělal si ale starosti. Sherlockova reakce v té uličce ho znejistila.

Usadilo se mezi nimi podivné napětí, tvořené všemi těmi nevyřčenými věcmi a příliš odhalenými emocemi. Nikdy ještě nebyli takhle na jehlách. John si teď byl do detailu vědom, jak daleko Sherlock sedí, že jeho kabát leží jen o vlásek vedle jeho nohy, jak zní Sherlockův dech v tichu uvnitř taxíku.

Nevěděl, proč se tak cítí. Jen věděl, že se něco dělo, něco, čemu nerozuměl. Nechápal, za co se Sherlock omlouval, ani proč se tak divně choval. Bylo toho tolik, čemu nerozuměl, že se v tom málem topil.

Když dorazili do Baker Street, Sherlock vystřelil z taxíku a nechal Johna, ať zaplatí. Johna to nenaštvalo, naopak: skoro ho to uklidnilo. Zaplatil taxikáři a táhl se za Sherlockem, pomalu a opatrně. Ten už byl v bytě, když John teprve začal zdolávat schody.

Vyšel je jako obvykle, ale srdce mu bušilo. Nevěděl, co má čekat. Když otevřel dveře, Sherlock byl už v kuchyni a připravoval čaj. Nemluvil. Ani nevzhlédl, když vešel John.

„Sherlocku, sedni si. Máš devět stehů. Já ten zatracenej čaj udělám.“

Sherlock neodpověděl. John si povzdechl, protřel si obličej a přišel až k němu.

Sherlockovi se maličko třásly ruce. John mu z nich vytáhl konvici a překvapilo ho, že ho nechal. Dopustil do ní vodu a postavil ji na plotnu. Nakonec se podíval na Sherlocka.

Sherlock mu pohled neopětoval. Měl zavřené oči a hlavu odvrácenou pryč.

John nejistě polkl. „Sherlocku, mohl by ses na mě sakra podívat?“

Sherlock poslechl. Johna najednou napadlo, že Sherlock by asi poslechl v čemkoli, co by po něm John chtěl. Nechápal to. Sherlock se na něj úpěnlivě díval a vypadal vyčerpaně, a John se zamračil.

„Sherlocku,“ zkusil to znova, „mohl bys – co se to děje?“

Sherlock se slabounce usmál. Jenom tak trhl rty. Oči se mu nepohnuly, vrásky kolem nich se mu neposkládaly do úsměvu. Johnovi se to vůbec nelíbilo.

„Nic,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Jenom jsem sobec, jako obvykle. Odpusťmi, Johne.“

„Ty nejsi sobec,“ vyhrkl John, překvapen tím, jak moc vážně to myslí. „Proč to vůbec říkáš?“

„Johne – když jsem -“ zarazil se, aby si rozmyslel, co říct. Tohle Johna zneklidnilo ještě víc.

„Velmi jsem ti ublížil,“ řekl nakonec. „Tehdy jsem myslel jenom na vlastní bolest, a vůbec ne na tvoji. A když jsem pak zjistil -“ zarazil se a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Někdy míváme nerealistické představy. A když pak zjistíme, jak moc nerealistické byly, musíme je – přehodnotit. Já – já jsem ti velmi ublížil, a už to neudělám. A já vím – už jsme o tom mluvili, ale ty – ty si zasloužíš o tolik víc.“

John na něj chvíli zíral. Nebyl si jistý, o čem to Sherlock mluví, ale najednou mu něco docvaklo. Hlavou mu proběhly záblesky – Sherlock, jak ho vytahuje z ohně, Sherlock, jak ho na kolenou vedle bomby prosí za odpuštění, Sherlock, jak skládá nekonečnou řádku ubrousků pro jeho svatbu, Sherlock, jak organizuje lidi a oslavu, jako ten nejlepší svědek, Sherlock, jak mu skládá hudbu, Sherlock, jak se na něj po svatbě tak zvláštně usmívá a potom mizí v davu, Sherlock, jak střílí Magnussena, Sherlock, jak kupuje jeho marmeládu –

Všechny ty chvíle a fakta se v jeho mysli seřadily do tvaru, který konečně dával smysl. Tělo se mu rozechvělo nervózní energií. Napadlo ho, jestli tohle je to, jak se cítí Sherlock, když dedukuje.

„Ty – všechno, co jsi udělal, co ses vrátil – ne, co jsi skočil, sakra – bylo pro mě, že? Pro moje štěstí. Protože ti na mně tolik záleží. Snažíš se – snažíš se mi to vynahradit.“

Sherlock neodpověděl, jen zavřel oči a svěsil ramena.

„Jenže ty – ty idiote. Ty nevíš, co by mě udělalo šťastným. Nevíš,“ řekl John a překvapilo ho, jak zhurta to z něj vyletělo. Sherlock otevřel oči a podíval se na něj tak zmateně, že se John na chvilku zastyděl, ale pokračoval.

„Ty – to ty mě děláš šťastným, Sherlocku, a jak. Ale ne tím, jak se za mě pořád obětuješ. Nemusíš – pane Bože, už jsi toho pro mě udělal tolik. Už nemusíš dělat nic.“

Konečně mu to došlo. Sherlock, předstírající sebevraždu, Sherlock, který se vrátil, Sherlock, jak mu dělá snídani, všechno – konečně mu došlo, jak moc to všechno bylo pro něj. Točila se mu hlava a cosi se v něm svíralo.

„Já se neobětuju,“ odpověděl Sherlock zuboženě. „Opravdu ne, Johne. Já – co jsem ti udělal, bylo hrozné, a vím, že jsem zkazil – a teď udělám cokoliv, abych si uchoval –“

Zarazil se, už nemohl dál. John polkl a vztáhl ruku, na chvíli na pochybách, ale nakonec ji položil Sherlockovi na rameno. „Je to v pořádku,“ řekl.

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. Rty se mu třásly. John se na to nemohl dívat, bolelo to, ale nemohl Sherlocka zostudit tím, že by se odvrátil.

„Není, Johne,“ namítl Sherlock chraptivě.

„Ovšemže je,“ řekl John. „Pane Bože, Sherlocku, samozřejmě že je. Skočil jsi, abys mi sakra zachránil život, a já ti nikdy ani –“

Zarazil se, aby se uklidnil. Zaplavily ho horké a pichlavé návaly lítosti a najednou nevěděl, jak najít slova.

„Nikdy jsem ti ani pořádně nepoděkoval. Zrovna jsem se usadil s Mary a čekal jsem, že prostě zapadneš k nám, a pak jsem byl najednou tady, a připadal jsem si tak sám, jenže ty –“

Znova se zarazil. Tohle mu nikdy nešlo, mluvit o emocích, ale viděl, že Sherlock to potřebuje, už velmi dlouho, a tak se s tím statečně pral.

„Připadal jsem si tak sám, Sherlocku. Jenže ty – ty jsi doopravdy byl sám.“

Sherlock potřásl hlavou a pevně zavřel oči. Rty stisknuté, brada roztřesená, a John už se na to nemohl dívat. Srdce se mu svíralo a bylo mu k pláči. Sherlock by takhle dávat najevo emoce neměl, prostě se to nestává. Kdyby se ale John zastavil a zamyslel, tak by věděl, že Sherlock je dával najevo od chvíle, co se vrátil, jenže John byl příliš po uši ve svých problémech na to, aby si těch jemných náznaků všímal – až se situace vyhrotila, právě dnes.

Posunul dlaň, aby s ní objal Sherlockův zátylek, palec spočinul na hraně čelisti, prsty volně objímaly krk. Cítil, jak jemné jsou Sherlockovy vlasy, a jak se chvěje, když se nadechuje.

„Teď nejsi sám,“ řekl John. „Už ne.“

Sherlockovi se zkroutily rty a při nádechu vydal zvuk, který zněl jako potlačený vzlyk, a samotného ho vyděsil. John o tom nechtěl přemýšlet jako o vzlyku. Sherlock přece nevzlyká. Přitáhl ho k sobě, stejně jako v té uličce, a pevně ho držel, prsty zapletené do vlasů. Sherlock stál úplně ztuhle.

John zavřel oči. Srdce mu bušilo a věděl, že Sherlock to cítí. Nevadilo mu to.

„Jsi všechno, co mám. A všechno, co chci.“

Sherlock roztřeseně vydechl a objal ho. Pěstmi mu sevřel košili. John naklonil hlavu a přitiskl tvář k jeho krku, a Sherlock se položil tváří na jeho spánek. Chvěl se, a John se k němu přitiskl blíž.

„Je to v pořádku,“ zopakoval. „Opravdu, Sherlocku. Je to fajn.“

Konečně mu došlo, co to všechno znamená. Co to znamenalo pro Sherlocka, toho samozvaného sociopata, když dělal tohle všechno, jak moc se snažil kvůli Johnovi, jak moc si nakládal, až ho to dovedlo k takovému emocionálnímu výlevu. Konečně mu všechno došlo, a čelem se přitiskl k horké kůži.

„Sherlocku,“ zamumlal a jemně mu stiskl krk. Čas kolem nich se zpomalil a všechno konečně dávalo smysl. „Ty mě miluješ.“

Sherlock přestal dýchat a znehybněl.

„Je to v pořádku,“ zašeptal John. „Ty – miluješ, že?“

Chvíli mu nikdo neodpovídal. John jasně vnímal, jak blízko sebe stojí, jak je jeho kůže cítit pod špičkami prstů, jak mu Sherlock mačká košili, a zadržoval dech. Nakonec cítil, jak Sherlock přikývl. John se odtáhl, rukama ho stále objímal, ale teď mohl vzhlédnout. Sherlock svíral rty a díval se na něj s čímsi jako zoufalství, jako kdyby mu cosi bublalo pod kůží a prodíralo se to ven, jako kdyby se strašně snažil to zadržet, ale nemohl. John polkl a s bušícím srdcem mu palcem pohladil tvář.

Sherlock zavřel oči a naklonil hlavu tomu dotyku vstříc. Vydechl a cosi v Johnově žaludku se bolestivě zkroutilo.

„Je mi to líto,“ zopakoval Sherlock a hlas se mu chvěl napětím. „Nedokážu – snažil jsem se s tím přestat, Johne, opravdu snažil. Jen chci, abys byl šťastný.“ Zněl zuboženě a nervózně. „Já -“

John ho zarazil přitisknutím palce přes rty. Byly tak měkké, a srdce se mu rozbušilo rychleji. Sherlock se na něj díval vyděšeně, jako tvor z divočiny, a očima těkal po Johnově obličeji, jak marně pátral po nějaké nápovědě.

„Miluju tě,“ vyhrkl John, než si to mohl rozmyslet. „Bože, miluju tě.“ Překvapilo ho, jak snadné bylo to říct, takhle blízko Sherlocka, s palcem proti jeho rtům, náruč třesoucí se potlačenými emocemi. „Jsi někdy strašný pitomec, ale miluju tě.“

Sherlock zase zavřel oči, pevně, jako kdyby nemohl snést, co John říká. John ho jemně hladil palcem po lícní kosti, po spánku. Natáhl se a vtiskl jemný polibek na jeho tvář, jen letmý dotek rtů na kůži.

Sherlock se zachvěl. Otevřel oči a znovu mu zářily slzami. Johnovi se roztřásla ruka, ale zlehka ji přitiskl Sherlockovi na zátylek, aby mu jen o kousek naklonil hlavu.

Vytáhl se na špičky a naklonil hlavu. Oči se jim na vteřinku potkaly a ty Sherlockovy se rozšířily, když mu došlo, co se za chvíli stane. John se pousmál, ucítil na rtech Sherlockův dech, a přitiskl jejich rty k sobě. Napoprvé jen zlehka, cudně. Sherlockovy rty byly hebké a poddajné. Chvilku se oba nehýbali a pak se John jen kousek odtáhl, vtiskl Sherlockovi malý polibek do koutku úst a vzhlédl. Sherlockovi se zrychlil dech a ruce se mu usídlily okolo Johnova pasu. Přitahoval ho blíž, i když měl v očích strach. John cítil, jak rychle mu bilo srdce, a zase si přitáhl jeho hlavu dolů.

Tentokrát se k němu přitisknul svými rty a pak otevřel ústa. Sdílel horký dech a cítil, jak se Sherlockovy rty pootvírají. Cítit je takhle na svých bylo úchvatné, prohrábl mu vlasy a zapletl prsty do kudrn. Jediným zvukem byl jejich dech, tiché nádechy mezi jejich ústy, a John přejel jazykem po Sherlockově horním rtu. Sherlock zalapal po dechu a sklonil hlavu níž. John se postavil zpátky na paty a Sherlock mu objal rukou hlavu, dotek těch dlouhých, elegantních prstů na krku, jako droga v jeho žilách, a John nedokázal zadržet vzdech, který mu unikl, když se Sherlockův jazyk přitiskl k jeho. Cítil se, jako by mu tělo hořelo zevnitř, každičké nervové zakončení v pozoru, celé tělo toužící po spojení.

Naklonil hlavu a volnou rukou Sherlocka pohladil po zádech. Přitáhl ho k sobě a vychutnával si pocit houževnatých svalů pod rukama. Sherlock bezmocně zasténal a John ho přitiskl ještě blíž, až už nezbývala ani skulinka.

Najednou se kuchyní rozlehlo hlasité hvízdání a oni od sebe odskočili, srdce rozbušená, lapali pod dechu. Chvíli na sebe šokovaně zírali, než John zamrkal, upamatoval se na čaj, a na chvíli poodstoupil, aby vypnul plotnu a zastavil to pískání. Tělo se mu třáslo zimou, když se najednou nedotýkal Sherlocka, a svět se kolem něj divně potácel. Kuchyň mu připadala jiná, cizí s tou nově probuzenou věcí, která mezi nimi právě rozkvetla, a John nemohl najít rovnováhu.

Ale když se otočil zpátky, Sherlock byl rozcuchaný, a jeho rty byly zrudlé a lesklé. Vypadal tak nádherně, že John se musel usmát, i když se cítil dokonale mimo. Přistoupil zpátky k němu a Sherlock neváhal. Položil mu ruce na boky a sklonil hlavu, aby přitiskl čelo na čelo, a jen zhluboka dýchal s očima zavřenýma. Prsty levé ruky mu pomalu přejížděl nahoru a dolů po páteři a palcem pravé ruky vykresloval kroužky na jeho kůži.

John se snažil udržet oči otevřené, i když se mu zavíraly potěšením. Zdálo se mu, že taje Sherlockovi pod rukama, a dychtivě se díval na jeho tvář z takové blízkosti. Vztáhl ruku, aby mu znovu prohrábl vlasy, a Sherlock mu nastavil hlavu. Zdálo se, že prahne a žízní po každém dotyku, a John se rozhodl, že nedovolí, aby Sherlockovi ještě někdy chyběly.

„Sherlocku,“ usmál se. Proběhla jím vlna náklonnosti k tomuto muži, který pro něj toho tolik udělal, který pro něj trpěl, který trpělivě snášel neopětovanou lásku a myslel si, že to byl jeho trest, myslel si, že jeho nikdo nikdy milovat nebude.

Takhle zblízka John mohl spočítat Sherlockovy řasy a viděl každou barevnou tečku v jeho očích, každý pór na kůži. Bylo to fascinující.

„Johne,“ odpověděl Sherlock smutně. „Nemusíš –“ 

„Zavři pusu,“ řekl John. „Nemluv.“

Ulevilo se mu, když se Sherlock zlehka usmál. Oči se mu jen maličko přivřely, ale byl to začátek něčeho dobrého, a John si nemohl pomoct a usmál se taky.

„Johne, opravdu –“

„Zmlkni. Opravdu tě miluju, i když to zní jako pořádná šílenost, a na zbytek přijdeme spolu a bude nám fajn. Slibuju.“

Sherlock se zvládl jemně usmát. Pak ale zavřel oči a ten úsměv se zase ztratil. „Nevím, jak na to,“ přiznal. „Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že bys –“

„To je v pořádku.“ John naklonil hlavu dost na to, aby mu mohl vtisknout další polibek do koutku úst. Nosy se jim srazily, pobavilo ho to a zopakoval to. Sherlock rozladěně nakrčil nos a John se zasmál.

„Přijdeme na to,“ zopakoval. „Dobrá?“

„Dobrá,“ uznal Sherlock po chvíli. Zdálo se, že Johna nechce nechat jít, a to bylo v pořádku. John se poposunul a opřel se o něj, dával přitom pozor na zraněný bok, a tvář mu přitiskl ke krku.

„Měl by sis odpočinout. Zalez do postele a nech si zhojit ty stehy.“

„Půjdeš se mnou?“ zeptal se Sherlock. Znělo to nejistě a nadějně, jako kdyby si nebyl jistý, jestli je tohle dovoleno.

John se na něj vážně podíval a snažil se, aby jeho výraz byl co nejotevřenější a vlídný. Nechtěl, aby z něj byly cítit pochyby. Chtěl, aby si byl Sherlock jistý, že jeho utrpení je u konce.

„Vždycky,“ slíbil.

 Sherlockovi povolila ramena a konečně se rozzářil úsměvem. „Perfektní.“ Cosi mu problesklo po obličeji, jakési city, o kterých asi nevěděl, jestli je vyslovit nahlas, ale nakonec potřásl hlavou a jemně, opravdově se usmál.

„Koneckonců,“ dodal, „bez svého bloggera bych byl ztracený.“

Johna ta nečekaná odpověď a vzpomínka rozesmála a opřel se o něj, a Sherlock mu zapletl prsty do košile a znovu ho k sobě přitáhl.

Když se vrátil do 221B, John si byl zcela jistý, že on je ten na dně. Ale teď, když držel v rukou Sherlockovo překvapivě křehké srdce, zjistil, jak moc se mýlil. Vtiskl lehký polibek na jeho klíční kost a potěšilo ho, jak se Sherlock zachvěl v odpověď.

Chvíli oba mlčeli a pak Sherlock stiskl ruce, tam, kde spočívaly na Johnově pase. John k němu vzhlédl a Sherlock se usmál.

„Vítej doma, Johne.“

A to bylo to, co John potřeboval slyšet, aby věděl, že se oba znovu dali dohromady. Zářivě se usmál v odpověď. „Jsem tak rád, že jsem zpátky.“


End file.
